Let me be your hope again
by Deneb91
Summary: Mirai Trunks has always put other people's lives before his. What happens when he decides to go back to the past to fight for what he wants? Will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

There it was again. That feeling. That profound ache in the bottom of his heart. Memories he couldn't forget no matter how painful they were now.

A time when he felt so pleased, undeniably complete.

But everything was fine now, right? He had moved on and found his place in life. He had fought against any ridiculous perception he had about who he should be, to become who he _wanted_ to be. It hadn't been easy. It had meant breaking the dreams his mother had for him practically since he was born.

A life perfectly well planned, far from perfect in his opinion, to prevent her precious little boy becoming what she most feared.

His father.

Well, his father had been a wonderful person, with little flaws like everyone else. One of them was his refusal to stay with his family, just for the pleasure of a new challenge. He had learnt to live with that, but still missed him terribly.  
He really shouldn't be thinking about that, it will only lead to think about the person who helped him that time, who made him see there were still reasons to keep fighting, only to break his heart a few weeks later with his sudden departure…

-Boy, are you listening to me?-

Damn it, he did it again.

-What? - He looked over only to find a very annoyed prince looking at him, arms crossed against his chest, waiting for him to answer. After seeing no sort of reaction from Gohan, who seemed to be in another planet rather than here, he decided to look for that little virtue so rare in his personality and only reserved for the young man in front of him.

Patience.

-I asked if you wanted to spar, but with the way you are acting today I doubt you would be able to concentrate...- his face was now one of concern. -Are you alright?

-Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry I was just a little distracted- He gave Vegeta his best and most charming smile, that would make him forget the whole incident –A spar would be great, but remember I don't have much time..-

-Of course, how could I forget that blasted school of yours? – He couldn't see why the boy went there. It was a waste of time. He was already very intelligent and talented, he didn't need it.

Gohan smiled at the comment, accustomed to hear it when he spent time with Vegeta, which was very often. He had become a very important part of his life over the years; he didn't know what he would have done without him. In fact, Vegeta was the only one that had encouraged his decision of dedicating completely to martial arts. That is, after finishing highschool, which was to going to happen in a few weeks. He was determined to finish what he had started.

-I don't know why you hate it so much- he said, amusement covering his features- But I think I remember a certain saiyan who taught me to do what makes me happy, even if it's not of everyone's liking...

He received a grunt in response.

He had won another argument with the prince.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't been honest. He knew that.

It wasn't that stupid school what bothered him.

He hated when Gohan left because he was absolutely miserable without him.

His mind went back to all those years ago, the last time their lives had been in real danger, and the first time he had been truly surprised by someone. He always knew the boy was powerful, there was no question in that, what amazed him was his conviction, his passion for doing what was right, the love he had for life and everyone in it. Even for him, who had never showed any kind of affection towards anyone, he had risked his life to save him.

He started to watch him more closely and found himself even more interested in him.

But, why?

He had never felt this way. As far as everyone knew he was "the loneliest and most comfortable with it" person in the planet. So why did he felt the need to be close to his rival's son? Why couldn't he find anything wrong about this boy? What was this feeling he got every time he saw him too _friendly_ with someone else? Why couldn't he keep his eyes away from him!?  
He decided to ignore this for a while. He was probably getting too soft and felt sorry for the boy because his father had just died and not only that, he _wanted_ to stay dead. He had never expected too much from Kakkarot, since it's never a good idea relying on an idiot, but how could he do this to his own son!? How could he make him fight that monster, get himself killed, make Gohan think it was his entire fault and not coming back!?

And why did HE care so much about the boy!?

A few weeks later he noticed a sudden change in Gohan. He had come to C.C with his baby brother so he could play with his son and, as he explained, also for his mother to have some rest. He looked depressed, tired, and extremely sad.

This bothered Vegeta. A lot.

He remembered how he took him away from Bulma's constant talking and dragged him into one of the many guest rooms in the house. Gohan looked confused to say the least and even more so when he asked him what was wrong.

He tried to lie, tried to put that fake smile he used on everyone, but this time he just couldn't do it.

So he started to cry, like he hadn't in years.

And that's when Vegeta _knew_. When he put his arms around him, he knew why he cared. Why he hated to see him like this.

He was in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven years have passed since I left, but everything looks exactly the same. There's so much peace here. So much different from where I come from.

I make my way slowly to Capsule Corp, wondering how everyone is going to react when they see me. I remember the first time I came here, feeling exited about meeting my father and my mother's friends, and also sad because of the news I was about to give them. This time is different though. I haven't come here to warn about any threat.

I'm here for my happiness.

-Mirai, I still can't believe you are here! – He had been trying to talk to this mother for the last ten minutes, but Bulma wasn't exactly calm when it came to surprises, and the arrival of her future son had been a big one- I have to call everyone to tell them the good news; maybe we can throw a party to celebrate! I'll start planning it immediately!

-I don't think that's necessary mom- just imagining a party in his honor embarrassed him- But it would be really nice to see everyone.

-Well, we can start right now! I think I just heard the sound of the G.R being turned off, so your father should appear in three, two, one…

-Woman! That thing needs a lot more resistance for us to have a decent spar! We nearly destroy it! - Vegeta stepped into the kitchen covered in sweat, ready for another of his usual arguments with Bulma- This is unnacepta… - He stopped at the sight of Mirai - Boy, what are you doing here?

-Well, I…-he was surprised to find a young man standing next to his father, staring at him, completely shocked. Mirai could recognize those eyes anywhere.

-Gohan- he struggled to control his emotions, he hadn't expected to see him so soon, but there he was, standing in front of him like he had dreamt so many times.-I came back to stay- he said looking at Gohan.

His words didn't have the effect he had hoped for. Instead of receiving a warm welcome from Gohan, he got a sad look in his eyes. He wanted to get out of there, it was clear. Away from him. Away from all the pain Mirai had caused him all those years ago.

It had been stupid thinking that he would react any other way.

-Isn't that great, guys? I'll prepare you a room next to Trunks's, he will be thrilled to have a big brother! - Bulma left the room, unaware of the tension in it.

Vegeta, on the other hand, had noticed. He could sense how nervous Gohan was. Mirai's presence affected him, but why?

-Yeah it's good to see you Mirai but I have to go… I'm already late for school... I'll see you later- he left the house almost running, feeling his heart pounding hard on his chest. He couldn't believe he was here.

Suddenly he felt eleven years old again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirai sat heavily on his new bed, thinking about what happened. He knew that coming back wasn't going to be enough to fix his mistakes, but he never anticipated that kind of reaction from Gohan. He never thought that he would be so cold to him, showing so little emotion in his voice and making up excuses to get away from him. It felt so wrong after everything that happened between them.  
Gohan had changed so much. He was taller, almost the same height as his, and he had become an incredibly handsome young man. Just the sight of him had been enough to take Mirai's breath away.  
But what had really impressed him were his eyes, those magnificent dark pools that used to look at him with so much love were now filled with pain. They had lost their innocence.  
He felt so responsible for that.  
But he wasn't going to give up so easily. He didn't travel through time to loose him again.

This time, he would fight for him.

* * *

He felt completely lost. Mirai's presence always had devastating effects in his mind and no to mention, in his heart. Just the sight of him had made him forget about the rest of the world. For a few seconds, he was all that mattered in Gohan's life. But then, memories came back to him, all the pain that he suffered because of him, and a question that haunted him ever since.  
Why was he back?  
He knew that he couldn't avoid him forever. He only prays to be strong enough to face him, to let him know that he's not going to throw himself at his arms, if that's what he hopes for. He wasn't going to risk his heart like he did in the past.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.  
He got up quickly, almost thankful for the distraction. His mom and Goten seem to have taken less time than usual in the supermarket. How strange.  
He opened the door without looking; ready to grab a hundred bags from his mother's hands while struggling to keep his little brother away from all the food.

-Hey Gohan-

That wasn't his mother.

-Mirai-

He really wasn't ready for this.

* * *

Vegeta was nervous. The scene he had witnessed earlier was suspicious. The coldness that Gohan had shown towards Mirai had surprised him. He knew that, in the past, the two of them had been really close. In fact, he had to admit that he had been very jealous of their relationship, back at the time when he barely spoke to Gohan. He used to see the two of them talking, laughing, and looking at each other in a way that made him so angry, but he couldn't understand why. It wasn't natural for a saiyan to have this sort of feelings towards his own blood, unless...

How could he have been so blind?

Suddenly everything made sense. Gohan's depression. Mirai's departure.  
They had been together.  
And now, his son was back, wanting to get Gohan back.  
He felt sick.


End file.
